


Sacrificial Lamb

by elenajames



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, First Time, Gangbang, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Overstimulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 10:23:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10660602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elenajames/pseuds/elenajames
Summary: TK's never done this before, but it's too late to tell Claude now.





	Sacrificial Lamb

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this](http://thesinbin.dreamwidth.org/3790.html?thread=4797902#cmt4797902) prompt at the sin bin.

A Dallas trainer knocks carefully on the visitors’ locker room door. Mase - being closest - lets him in, and the guy waits quietly by the door. With a sigh, G looks around the subdued room and Travis feels like his heart has stopped when he hears, “TK. Sorry, kid, but you’re up.” 

 

In a fog, he gets up to follow the trainer out and through the maze of corridors to the Dallas locker room. Someone else - G or Provy, probably - will finish packing his bag, and will come to collect him after. 

 

After. Part of Travis wants to bolt; he’d never had to do this down in the AHL, not when there were bigger, stronger, mouthier guys that the other players wanted to dominate. Even here, G had skipped over him and Provy so far, sending the older guys instead, and he’d only ever watched when they’d come out on top. The rest of him knows it’d look bad for him and worse for the team if he refused; it’s bad sportsmanship to refuse the post-loss offering and he’s not going to bring that kind of bad blood between his team and the Stars. 

 

The Dallas locker room is buzzing, guys laughing loud and chirping each other as they shower and pack their bags. It dies down a little when the trainer opens the door, letting Travis walk in alone. Some of the guys look him over appreciatively, murmuring about him to one another, but the only one Travis keeps his eye on is their captain, Jamie Benn. 

 

Benn’s got a few inches but a lot of weight on Travis. He’s broad and tall, even sitting in his stall. He smiles as Travis approaches, gesturing him closer and reaching out to grip one wrist as soon as Travis is within reach. 

 

“You’re the rookie, right? Konecny? Thanks for coming. Good game.” 

 

“Good game,” Travis replies automatically, and Benn laughs a little.

 

“Don’t be nervous. We’re not that bad,” he says gently, rubbing his thumb over the inside of Travis’ wrist. “Can you undress for me?” 

 

Kicking off his shoes, Travis shoves down his shorts and strips off his shirt before nerves get the best of him. He can feel his face turn red as someone behind him wolf whistles, but Benn’s pulling him closer, guiding him to straddle his lap. Big hands settle on his waist as Benn looks up at him, gaze evaluating,  _ wanting _ and that look makes Travis shiver.

 

“Jor,” Benn calls over Travis’ shoulder, “Lube?” 

 

There’s a snort, but the other Benn - Jordie - comes into view, bottle of lube and a strip of condoms in hand. One gets handed to Jamie, the other tossed on the bench next to him before Jordie slips out of sight again. 

 

One hand comes up to settle on Travis’ neck, pulling him into an easy kiss. Kissing Travis can do, and he pours himself into that until he feels Jamie huff a laugh against his mouth. Brown eyes are dark, Jamie’s lips wet and pink as he pulls back to grin lazily up at Travis. There’s a click of a cap, the wet sound of lube as Jamie slicks his fingers. He brushes carefully between Travis’ cheeks, getting him wet before nudging a finger more firmly against his hole. 

 

Travis doesn’t mean to whimper and bury his face into Jamie’s neck, but he does, pressing close to muffle the sound. No one else seems to hear but the Captain, who freezes with just the tip of his finger holding Travis open. The hand gripping his hip starts to stroke instead, gentle over his side. 

 

“They were joking, but you really haven’t done this before, huh.” 

 

Shaking his head just once, Travis keeps his face hidden. He’s blushing hard, vulnerable and more than a little frightened, but the prospect of leaving Jamie’s lap is far scarier than staying. 

 

“Fuck. And your team didn’t know.” 

 

Another shake of the head, and Travis is grunting softly as Jamie presses his finger deeper. He pushes it in and draws it out a few times, adding more lube so that Travis feels impossibly open and wet; if one finger feels like this, he’s not sure he can handle a cock and the thought makes him shudder. 

 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Jamie murmurs. “You’re okay. Gonna take real good care of you, alright?” 

 

All Travis can manage is a soft moan; words won’t come when Jamie’s sliding his finger back in deep, his other hand dropping down from Travis’ hip to pet lightly at his cock. Jamie takes his time, only trying a second finger after he’s gotten permission. 

 

“There, not so bad, right?” Jamie keeps his voice soft, like speaking too loudly might spook Travis more than he is. It’s nice, soothing and Travis finds himself nodding. 

 

“All good, Jame?” A new voice - Seguin, maybe - comes from behind Travis, and he gasps as his body tightens around Jamie’s fingers in surprise. 

 

“First timer.” 

 

“Shut up.” There’s a hint of a laugh there, more disbelief than mocking. 

 

“Be nice, Seggy.” 

 

Travis couldn’t say if Seguin stays to watch or wanders off after that; he’s too focused on the stretch inside him as Jamie spreads his fingers, fucking Travis with them gently. He doesn’t quite whine when Jamie pulls them out, settling his faintly sticky hand on Travis’ hip. The clean one coaxes his face up so Jamie can look at him. 

 

“That’s about as ready as you’re gonna get. I’m gonna fuck you, but you tell me if it hurts too much, alright?” 

 

“Yeah,” Travis rasps, gut clenching when Jamie nods and goes for the strip of condoms. He nudges Travis back enough to free his cock from his gym shorts and rolls one on with practiced ease, adding more lube to the faint sheen already on the latex. 

 

Jamie guides himself in, one hand on his dick and the other on Travis’ waist. His gaze focuses on Travis’ face, slowing down when Travis winces. It’s a burning stretch, but nothing sharp or overly painful. Mostly, penetration feels strange - at least for Travis. Clearly, it’s doing something for Jamie. The older man pants a little, cheeks pink and he groans when Travis’ ass finally meets his thighs. 

 

“Okay?” 

 

“It’s - weird. A lot.” 

 

“It’ll get better.” 

 

Jamie coaxes Travis into rolling his hips, strong fingers digging into the meat of Travis’ ass. It creates the faintest drag in and out, shocky pleasure dancing around the ache of being stretched open. Travis wraps his arms around Jamie’s neck, burying his face against his shoulder as those little shocks blend into something undeniably good. He’s getting fucked for the first time ever in a room full of hockey players, liking it, and being able to look around or let them see his face is just too much. Jamie whispers soft instructions and little words of praise, shifting his hands so they cup Travis’ ass to help lift him up. 

 

It’s disappointing, almost, when Jamie swears low, hips thrusting jerkily up so he’s buried deep into Travis as he comes. His touch gentles then, stroking up Travis’ back. 

 

“Sorry. I’d get you off, but it’ll be easier for you if you wait.” Jamie’s breathless as he speaks but completely sincere. He helps Travis lift up so he can slide free, taking care of the condom while Travis shivers at the sudden emptiness. Jordie appears again, naked and settling in next to Jamie on the bench. Travis feels a thrill of arousal spike through him when he’s passed over to the older Benn like a party favor. 

 

Kissing Jordie is different. His full beard rubs Travis’ face until it’s warm and sensitive. Jordie wastes no time in getting a condom on, sliding two lube-slick fingers inside Travis just to make sure he’s wet enough before pushing in. The depth makes Travis gasp aloud; Jordie’s longer than Jamie, not quite as thick. It leaves Travis scrabbling at muscled shoulders when Jordie just wraps his arms around Travis’ waist and moves him like he’s nothing. This,  _ this _ feels like getting fucked, Jordie putting Travis where he wants him and thrusting into him short and fast. 

 

Travis can’t bite back the sounds Jordie’s driving out of him, loud “Ah, ah, ah’s” echoing off the walls. He’d be embarrassed if he could focus on anything but Jordie’s cock inside him and Jordie’s mouth sucking marks along his shoulder. Jordie doesn’t touch his cock either, doesn’t try to get him off; instead he just uses Travis the way he’s meant to be used after a loss but without any of the cruelty he half expected. 

 

“Fuck that’s good,” Jordie grunts. His thrusts turn sharp and Travis knows instinctually he’s gonna come. Jordie goes silent when he finally does, breath huffing hard against Travis neck. He places a gentle kiss there in sharp contrast to the rough handling just moments ago. 

 

“Thanks kid. You good?” Jordie pulls him back to look at Travis in the face, expression sated but concerned. Travis  _ is _ good, he’s surprised to realized. Sore, but pleasure and want burn brightly above the ache in his ass and thighs, fanned higher when Jordie skims his fingers over the the head of Travis’ dick. 

 

“Yeah. P-please?” 

 

“Be good for Segs and I bet he’ll let you come. Right Seggy?” 

 

“If he’s good, yeah. Think you can do that, Konecny?” Tyler’s voice comes from somewhere behind him, warm but teasing. 

 

“I - yeah, just . . . you might have to teach me?” Travis mumbles the last, but it earns him a chuckle and a soft kiss from Jordie. 

 

“Segs is a great teacher. You’re in a good hands.” 

 

Jordie lowers him gingerly to the floor and gives him a gentle push toward Tyler. Like Jordie, Tyler’s already naked and very much hard as Travis crawls over to him. He sprawls out in his stall, watching with a faint smirk as Travis makes his way over on hands and knees. Tyler guides him in close, cupping Travis’ face in one hand, thumb skimming over his mouth. 

 

“You ever touch a cock besides yours?” 

 

Travis is glad his face is already red as he feels more heat rush into his face. “Yeah. In juniors.” 

 

“Ever suck one?” Tyler strokes his dick then, slow to highlight his length. 

 

“N-no.” 

 

“C’mere.” 

 

Fingers slide into Travis’ hair, pulling him in so he’s eye-level with Tyler’s cock. Tyler rubs the head of it over Travis’ bottom lip, tacky-wet with precome. Travis keeps his eyes on Tyler’s face, where his eyes are dark and intent, lip bitten between white teeth. 

 

“Lick, just a little.” 

 

Travis obeys, lapping at the cock head presented to him. He shivers when Tyler hisses. “Fuck, yeah. Open your mouth. Suck, and mind your teeth.” 

 

Closing his lips around the tip of Tyler’s dick, Travis sucks lightly, keeping his tongue close to catch the faint tang of precome. He stills when Tyler presses deeper, silently grateful when the older player stops just before he gags. 

 

“Just like that, okay? Suck a little bit, but stay just like that.” 

 

Travis tries to listen but he’s nervous about how close Tyler’s cock gets to the back of his throat as he thrusts slowly. The hand that had been holding Tyler’s cock comes up to cup Travis’ cheek, thumb resting against the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Not gonna hurtcha kid. Promise.” 

 

So Travis breathes and watches Tyler, the flex of his abs and the building flush in his cheeks as he fucks Travis’ mouth. He likes it, is embarrassed that he likes it, but Tyler’s looking at him like he’s special and keeps dropping words of praise with every inward push. Tyler’s speed builds up until he goes just a bit too deep, finally making Travis gag and he pulls out to let him breathe. 

 

“Fuck, sorry. You okay?” 

 

Travis just nods, gasping between attempts to swallow the spit welling in his mouth. There are tears that have pooled in his eyes, and he tries to blink them away unsuccessfully. Tyler swipes one away and pets his cheek. 

 

“That was great, kid. Let’s get you laid down now. I wanna fuck you, see you come on my dick.” 

 

Together, Jordie and Tyler stand Travis up on wobbly legs, rubbing at his sore thighs before guiding him to the mat rolled out on the floor. It’s nice to stretch his legs out, and the older players make sure he’s comfortable before Tyler joins him. He coaxes Travis’ legs open enough for him to settle between them. 

 

“Fuck, you’re a pretty boy, huh?” Callused fingers stroke Travis’ thighs, skating up and over his belly just around where his cock lays. This kind of attention is different with Tyler looking and touching, not just taking. It makes Travis want to hide his face but there’s nowhere to hide here. 

 

Someone tosses Tyler the lube, and he wastes no time sliding two slick fingers inside Travis. He pushes up and in, keeping one palm pressed flat on Travis’ belly. 

 

“God, they opened you right up,” Tyler murmurs. Travis gasps when Tyler lifts one of his legs up, draping it over his shoulder so he can look right down at where his fingers are holding Travis open. Laughs break out when Travis finally gives in and covers his face with one arm. 

 

“Seggy. Take it easy.” Jamie’s voice is gently chiding. Tyler huffs, but lowers Travis’ leg. Warm weight settles over him and Travis finds it’s much easier to relax with Tyler covering him. He resists a little when Tyler pulls his arm from his face, but eager lips press against his own before he can speak. 

 

“Sorry,” Tyler says again as he pulls back. 

 

“It’s okay. Just - just fuck me, please?” He feels wanton, warmth still curling in his belly and turning into a thick layer of want. The laugh Tyler gives when Travis stutters over the words isn’t unkind. Instead he pecks him on the mouth again, giving him just a little nip on his bottom lip. 

 

“Eager. Lot of guys’ll like that.” It’s half chirp, half serious, but the way Tyler’s eyes stay on Travis as he rolls on a condom makes him think Tyler likes it, too. Travis wraps his legs around Tyler’s waist as the older player leans back down. The press of his cock inside aches faintly, but there’s enough arousal burning through him and enough lube inside that it doesn’t really hurt.  Tyler wraps his hand around Travis’ cock and props himself up with the other, setting pace with practiced ease that makes Travis feel every inch the virgin he is - or was. 

 

Tyler keeps up a steady stream of filth, about the tightness of Travis’ hole, how pretty he was with a cock in his mouth, how good he looked getting fucked by the Benns. How good he is for Tyler. He lets Travis hide his face against his neck, talks about how the others in the room are watching them, watching  _ him.  _

 

Travis knows the cry he makes when he finally comes is loud; it echoes off the smooth walls of the locker room and he’s be embarrassed if he could focus on the feeling. Instead, all he can focus on is Tyler’s hand on his dick and how big Tyler feels inside him with his body gone tight in orgasm. 

 

“Please,” he whines, rapidly approaching oversensitive. Thankfully, Tyler stops stroking his cock, letting it settle soft and sticky against his belly. He coaxes Travis to tilt his hips up just a a bit more, keeping up a steady beat of rolling thrusts that only falter when Tyler gets close. All Travis can do is cling to Tyler’s shoulders, unsure and inexperienced enough to just let the older player take what he needs instead of fumbling to help. 

 

“God,” is all Tyler chokes out when he comes, thrusting erratically through it. They’re left panting together, damp with sweat and come. Tyler steals another kiss that’s sweeter in the afterglow than what he’d given Travis before. He pulls out slow, brushing Travis’ cheek when he sucks in a breath at the feeling. 

 

There’s a fleeting, bereft sensation that zips through Travis when Tyler pushes up and moves away, but another body is taking his place. Patrick Sharp smiles down at him kindly, running a finger through the tacky come on Travis’ belly and trailing it over the softened heft of his cock. 

 

“Sure you’re still good?” Jamie calls from his stall, startling Travis enough that it makes Sharp laugh. 

 

“Yeah, I’m - I’m good. Just . . . not too hard?” Travis directs the last at Sharp, getting a nod in return. 

 

“Hard’s not my style anyway.” 

 

It turns out that Sharps style might include torture, if nothing else. Clever fingers toy with Travis’ cock and balls until he starts getting hard again, cock aching even as pleasure hums through him. He writhes beneath the touch, pleading softly, although he’s not sure if he wants for it to stop or not. 

 

“You’re going to come again for me.” It’s stated as fact, and - looking up at Sharp’s calm gaze - Travis thinks it feels a bit more like a daunting promise. 

 

Sharp guides Travis so he’s settled mostly in his lap, their cocks lined up and brushing together with every breath. Slicking his palm, Sharp takes them in hand, fingers just long enough to stroke them together. Travis tries and fails to not squirm, clawing at the mat because he can’t quite reach Sharp and he feels like he might fly apart if he doesn’t hang on to  _ something _ . 

 

Jamie’s there in his vision suddenly, kneeling down and pulling Travis’ hands over his head. He holds him down firmly, just watching as Sharp works their cocks and Travis struggles against the pleasure. 

 

“Easy. You’re okay.” Jamie keeps his voice low like he doesn’t want to intrude too much. The words don’t do much for Travis, though, who can’t seem to keep himself still. Sharp doesn’t seem to mind, at least; he uses his free hand to keep Travis’ thighs spread but doesn’t chastise him for moving. 

 

“You can ask to stop,” Sharp offers softly, easing back on his strokes. 

 

Shaking his head frantically, Travis realizes he might beg if Sharp actually stops. “No,” he gasps. “Please don’t stop. I’m sorry, I’ll-” 

 

“Shh. It’s okay. You fight all you want. Jamie’s got you.” 

 

Sharp picks back up stroking, faster than before and the shock of pleasure that runs through Travis makes him arch. He doesn’t last much longer, orgasm curling up tight in his stomach until he’s coming with a sob. Sharp doesn’t stop, though, doesn’t let his cock go even when Travis has tears trickling down his cheeks from oversensitivity. He can’t find his voice, just lets his body react and trusting Jamie to keep him in place, to help him be  _ good _ . 

 

Warm come lands on top of the cooling streaks pooled on his stomach when Sharp comes. It’s only then that he stops stroking, letting Travis’ softening dick go to finish himself with sharp little jerks. Sharp is blurry and it takes Travis a moment to realize it’s because he’s still crying. 

 

Jamie loosens his grip, reaching down to help brush the tears away while still offering quiet praise and soothing sounds. Together, Sharp and Jamie help sit him up and Travis doesn’t hesitate to bury his face against Jamie’s chest. Strong hands rub his back and pet at his hair, Sharp eventually thanking him before getting up to head for the showers. 

 

“You did so well. Are you okay?” Jamie’s breath puffs over Travis’ hair, words vibrating in his chest. 

 

With a little hiccupping sob, Travis manages to get out, “Y-yeah.” 

 

“Sharpy’s intense. I should’ve thought about that. I’m sorry.” 

 

“It’s okay. I-” Travis’s breath hitches and Jamie strokes his back gently. “I liked it.” 

 

Jamie laughs then, light and pleased. “Segs is right. Guys are really gonna like you.” 

 

That warms something in Travis’ chest, and it’s kept there by Jamie’s continued attentions. Jordie - the only player still left in the room - brings them a Gatorade that Jamie feeds to Travis in small sips until the trembling in his limbs settles and most of the bottle is gone. Jamie helps him up on shaky legs and guides him into the shower. It’s odd being bathed by another player, but Jamie’s hands are practiced and sure, so Travis just lets himself drift in the comfort of being taken care of. 

 

Travis’ clothes are waiting for him just outside the showers. Jamie watches him like a hawk as he dresses, lingering close by as though he’s afraid Travis might fall over. All Jamie pulls on is a pair of sweats and a Dallas Stars tee that someone - Jordie, probably - left for him. He shoves bare feet into worn sneakers and goes to grab his bag when there’s a knock on the locker room door. 

 

“That’ll be Giroux. I used your phone to send him a text,” Jordie explains. 

 

“Thanks, Jor.” Jamie guides Travis to the door with a hand low on his back. 

 

Claude looks worried for the split second it takes him to take stock of Travis; the expression melts quickly into relief once he gets a good look. Jamie pushes Travis forward and he gets folded into Claude’s arms in a tight hug. 

 

“I’m okay, G,” he says before Claude can ask. 

 

“He was great,” Jamie offers, and Claude makes an indecipherable sound at that. “I mean - He was well-behaved. He did you proud.”  

 

“Thanks,” Claude finally says. “Thanks for looking out for him, Benn.” 

 

“Anytime.” 

 

Jamie goes back in the locker room, leaving Travis alone with Claude. 

 

“You should have told me. I wouldn’t’ve sent you,” Claude whispers. “Instead I had to find out from Provy after I’d already - Jesus, TK.” 

 

“It’s okay.” Feeling a little bold, Travis leans up to press their mouths together. “They were good to me.” 

 

Claude keeps him close during the ride back to the hotel. He sends a few texts along the way, to Provy and the A’s to let them know they’re on their way back. 

 

“You’re staying in my room, alright?” Claude asks after his phone goes off again. “Benn said you were, ah, pretty worked up, and I’d like to keep you close.” 

 

“Sure, G,” Travis murmurs.

 

As odd as it seems, staying with Claude proves to be exactly what he needs. Claude holds him close, touch chaste without being hesitant. He lets Travis steal a couple more kisses before telling him to sleep. Travis still feels good in the morning, that warmth alive and well in his chest as they pack up and ship out for the next game. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come visit me on [tumblr](http://iaintafraidofnoghostbear.tumblr.com/).


End file.
